the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lynneline (part 1)
(In Ashland, Oregon, there is an old house with three apartments called Pink Palace Apartments.) (A moving truck backs up as a car pulls up into the driveway. The movers got out, opened the back of the truck and pulled out a ramp. As the movers began moving the boxes and furniture inside, an old lady, who is Mrs Johnson, waves at them.) (After all the stuff was inside, one of the movers paid the new owner of the apartment. They got into the truck and drove off. In the bushes, a Black cat is watching. Then, the back door opened. At the door, was a girl named Lynneline. She's wearing rainboots and a raincoat.) (Lynneline walked toward the bushes at the gate to an old unused garden. She pulled out a branch, pulled the leaves off and uses it as a dowsing rod. Lynneline follows it through the garden and out the back gate. She followed the direction the dowsing rod points, but unknown to her, the cat was following her.) (When the cat stepped on a loose peddle, it rolled down. The cat went into hiding as the peddle stopped infront of Lynneline. Lynneline looked up at the place where the peddle rolled from.) Lynneline: Hello? Who's there? (Lynneline picked up the peddle and threw it. Then, there was a screeching noise.) Lynneline: "Gasps" (Frightened, Lynneline ran off down the path, passing a few trees and bumped into an old tractor trailor. She came to the end of the path where Lynneline stopped in the middle of a circle made of mushrooms. Lynneline was so scared, she started to wonder what made the scary screech.) (Then, something ran through the grass. Lynneline turned around, but it's not there. The cat came onto a stump behind Lynneline.) Cat: "Meowed loudly" Lynneline: Aaaahhhhhh!! "Turns around" (Lynneline made a mean looking face as the cat got into stance.) Lynneline: You scared me to death, you mangy thing. ''Tosses down her bag" Just looking for an old well. Know it? (The cat stares at her.) Lynneline: Not talking, huh? (Lynneline tries to use her dowsing rod to find the well.) Lynneline: Magic dowser, magic dowser... (Unknown to her, there is another person riding on a bike wearing a skull mask.) Lynneline: Show me the well! (When Lynneline heard loud honks, she turns to see the person on the bike. She gasps as the thunder rumbles. The person rode down the hill toward Lynneline.) Lynneline: "Holds up the rod" AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! Get away from me! "Swings the rod" (The person grabbed the rod and Lynneline fell onto the mud. The person got onto the srump and stares at Lynneline. Lynneline feels scared. Then, the person liffs up the mask, revealing himself to be a tan-skinned and black-haired kid.) Person: Ooh. "Looks at the rod" Let me guess. You're from Texas or Utah, someplace dried-out and barren, right? (Lynneline makes a disgussed face at the person.) Person: I heard about water witching before, but it doesn't make sense. I mean, it's just an ordinary branch. Lynneline: It's a dowsing rod. "Walks up to him and slaps his leg" Person: Ow! "Tosses the rod and Lynneline catches it" Lynneline: And I don't like being stalked, not by psycho people or their cats! Person: He’s not really my cat. He’s kind of feral. You know, wild. Of course, I do feed him everynight, and sometimes he’ll come to my window and bring me little dead things. Lynneline: "Signs" Look, I'm from Royal Woods, Michigan. Person: Huh? Lynneline: Michigan. And if I'm a water witch, then where's the secret well? "Stomps her foot on something in the mud" Person: You stomp too hard and you'll fall in it. Lynneline: "Looks down and jumps back" Oh! (The person gets off the stump and digs in the mud revealing a wooden hatch.) Person: See? "Knocks on it" It's supposed to be so deep, "Grabs a large stick" if you fell to the bottom and look up, "Pushes it down with his foot" you'd see a sky full of stars in the middle of the day. Lynneline: Ha. Person: "Looks at the Pink Palace" Surprised she let you move in. My grandma, she owns the Pink Palace. Won't rent to people with kids. Lynneline: What do you mean? Person: I...I'm not supposed to talk about it. I'm Francis. "Puts out his hand" Francis Lovat. Lynneline: "Shakes his hand" Francis? Francisco: Short for Francisco. Not my idea of course. What'd you saddle with? Lynneline: I wasn't saddled with anything. It's Lynneline. Francisco: Lynn what? Lynneline: Lynneline. Lynneline Jones. Francisco: "Scoffs" It's not real scientific, but I heard an ordinary name like Lynn "Walks up to the cat" can lead people to have ordinary expectations about a person. "Pets the cat" Lynneline: "Grumbles and then hears someone calling" Voice: Francisco! Lynneline: I think heard someone calling you, Francisco. Francisco: What? "Removes his hand which made the cat fell over" I didn't hear anything. Lynneline: Oh I definitely heard someone, Fran-cis-co. Francisco: "Hears a bell" Voice: Francisco! Francisco: Rosa! "Turns around chuckling uncomfortably" Well, great to meet a Michigan water witch, "Gets on his bike and puts on the mask" but I'd wear gloves next time. Lynneline: Why? Francisco: 'Cause that dowsing rod of yours, it's poison oak. Lynneline: "Exclaims, drops the rod and rubs her hands on her raincoat" (Francis rides off towards home, leaving Lynneline alone.) Lynneline: "Blows raspberry" (Lynneline and the cat looked at each other before the cat took off running.) (Lynneline turned around and stared at the well wondering how deep it is. She picked up a pebble and dropped it in the well.) (Lynneline listened and heard a splash at the bottom as it starts to rain.) (The scene rotates and changes to the next day where Lynneline stands near the window in the kitchen. Rita Loud is behind her typing on a computer.) Lynneline: "Scratches her hand" I almost fell down a well yesterday, Mom. "Puts seed packits on the windowsill" Rita Loud (Mother): Uh huh. Lynneline: I would've died. Rita Loud (Mother): That's nice. Lynneline: Hmm. "Turns around" So, can I go out? I think it's perfect weather for gardening. Rita Loud (Mother): No, Lynneline. Rain makes mud. Mud makes a mess. Lynneline: But, Mom, I want stuff growing when my friends come to visit. Isn't that why we moved here? Rita Loud (Mother): Something like that. But then we had the accident. "Points to a cast around her neck" Lynneline: It wasn't my fault you hit that truck. Rita Loud (Mother): I never said it was. Lynneline: I can't believe it. "Scratches her hand" You and Dad get paid to write about plants, and you hate dirt. Rita Loud (Mother): Lynneline, I don't have time for you right now, and you still have unpacking to do. Lots of unpacking. Lynneline: "Unintrested" That sounds exciding! Rita Loud (Mom): "Remembers something" Oh. "Picks up a rapped object" Some person left this on the front porch. "Gives it to Lynneline" (Lynneline unraps the paper and finds a note. She then reads it.) Francisco’s Voiceover: Hey, Jonesy! Look what I found in my owner's trunk. Look familiar? Francis. Lynneline: "Groans" (She unraps some more and notices a doll that looks alot like her.) Lynneline: Huh. A little me? "Stares at it" That's weird. Rita Loud (Mom): What's his name, anyway? Lynneline: Francisco. "Drops the paper" And I'm way too old for dolls. (Lynneline walks out of the kitchen and walks into the study room where Lynn Loud Sr. is typing on a computer.) TBC Category:Parts Category:Spooky Tails